


Trouble in Paradise

by Chopper2456



Series: Alpha's Luck [4]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Alpha Anne Lister, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ann Walker, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chopper2456/pseuds/Chopper2456
Summary: Continuing the story of Alpha Anne Lister.  Modern day setting.  You know the drill...
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Series: Alpha's Luck [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019695
Comments: 57
Kudos: 75





	1. The Bad Penny

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone likes a happy-ever-after, don't they? Regrettably, this might not be it! There may be trouble ahead...

A man came in to the café this afternoon, looking for you.. He said to tell you that he says hello.

Ann’s senses prickled immediately at this news, Cate sensed the change in her whole demeanour straight away.

Said his name was Thomas something-or-other, and to let you know he was back in town. I didn’t tell him anything Ann. Seems like I did the right thing. Ann? Are you okay Ann?

By this point, Ann was starting to physically shake. Her face had drained of all its pink hue, and she clutched Jeremy tightly to her bosom.

The thing is Cate.. He’s my ex. He’s a horrible, nasty man. He needs to stay the fuck away from me, from us!

Oh dear. I think I’ve touched a nerve. I’m so sorry Ann, I shouldn’t have told you.

No, I’m glad you did. The last thing I need is to come face to face with that waste of skin when I least expect it. I shall be on my guard. Does he know I live here?

No Ann, I told him nothing. I didn’t even confirm whether you actually worked at the café. I don’t know how he knew, to be honest.

Oh, he knows Charlotte’s friends. No doubt they’ve kept him fairly well informed, while he’s been off screwing around with god-knows-who.

Well Ann, he’s obviously not that well informed, is he? I mean, who in their right mind would risk crossing Anne Lister? She’ll rip him to pieces if he tries to come between you.

He. Em. He turned out to be very… forceful. It didn’t end well. I mean, I did love him. Goodness knows, I dated him for over 4 years. But he took advantage of me whenever he liked, he forced himself upon me, even when I said no…

Ann’s eyes started to fill with tears at that point, and Cate went over to sit beside her and hug her.

Ann, I had no idea. If I had, I’d have booted his arse out that café door myself. What an absolute bastard! The worst kind of Alpha.

Exactly! When I met Anne, I couldn’t believe Alphas like her existed. Both she and her sister are cut from a very different cloth. Every day, I count my blessings that I met them both. Oh God, Anne is going to go absolutely ballistic when she hears this news!

Well maybe that’s for the best Ann. She needs to know, just in case that nasty bastard comes sniffing around here.

Later that evening when Anne returned from work, she paced the hall and roared aloud at the news that Ainsworth was back in town. Although she had never met him, she’d heard enough to know that she absolutely loathed him. She’d listened intently to every word Ann and Cate had told her. Marian looked on, red faced and also visibly enraged. And in that moment, both Omegas were left in absolutely no doubt that the Lister Alphas would fight for them to the death, if called upon to do so!

Quietly, and over a brandy each in her study, Anne discussed tactics with Marian. With their partners and the baby safely tucked up in bed, they mused options as to how they would deal with this odious excuse of a man. Obviously, they wanted to scare him off for good, and wouldn’t be averse to seeing him with a black eye and maybe a few cracked ribs. But both agreed that would be as far as it went. The last thing either of them needed was any sort of criminal record or assault charge, the thought of actually intentionally hurting another human being wasn’t in their psyche. A generous thought on their parts, since he’d evidently not thought twice about hurting Ann in the past.

Who the fuck actually does that to an Omega? And what pleasure can someone possibly get from forcing their unwanted attention on another person anyway?

I don’t know Marian, I just can’t comprehend it. Truthfully, if and when I meet him, I’m going to struggle to not just rip his bloody throat out! At that, Anne knocked back the remaining brandy in her glass. She knew that Ann had been deeply traumatised by the whole affair, and that it had taken her an awful long time to be able to trust anyone again, least of all another Alpha.

As she lay in bed that night, snuggled in to her love, Anne’s mind drifted back to their fateful meeting that afternoon in the café. She recalled the split lip Amy had given her. Now she fully understood what had driven Amy’s defensive reaction. She quietly promised herself that she would keep her little brood safely out of harm’s way, and that she would never let anyone hurt her mate like that again.


	2. Upstart!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Lister takes precautions..

Thomas Ainsworth proved to be a cocky sod! A few days later, he turned up at the café again. This time, Charlotte was on shift, and Cate had popped out to the wholesalers. Charlotte had never liked Thomas, she knew the feeling was mutual though. He’d resented the fact that she’d constantly tried to warn Ann that he was bad news. Charlotte’s friends had tipped her off that he was cheating on Ann, and that had happened numerous times during the 4 years that they had been seeing each other. So when he’d effectively browbeaten Ann into becoming engaged, Charlotte had intervened to try to help Ann realise she was making a huge mistake.

That unfortunately had only served to fuel the fire, and Thomas had later attacked Ann against her will. As the bruises started to heal, Ann thanked her lucky stars that she was on birth control, and wouldn’t go on to bear this despicable bastard’s spawn. That was never going to happen! Unfortunately, things only seemed to get worse after the first attack, and by the time Charlotte noticed the bruising on Ann’s wrists, the systematic abuse was well in to a pattern. The final straw came when Ann had to arrange a rush dental appointment, as one of Thomas’ blows had knocked a front tooth out. Charlotte had gone with her, and then absolutely insisted that she move in with her and Amy that afternoon. She never looked back. She’d heard that Amy and a few of her Alpha mates had kicked all colours of shit out of Ainsworth, and that he’d subsequently taken the hint and moved away. But now, here he was again, bold as brass and evidently fully expecting to pick up where he had left off.

You’ve got a fucking cheek! If you’ve any brain cells left in that thick head of yours, you’ll disappear now, before you catch another beating!

Oh, fuck off Charlotte! You’ve always had it in for me. Poisoning Ann’s mind against me. Look, I know you know where she is. Just tell her I’m back, and I’m sorry. I want to make things right between us. We had a good thing together.

What’s wrong? Did your latest conquest send you packing? Probably when she realised what a philandering cheat you actually are! Ann’s married now, and if you have ANY sense, you’ll do one before her Alpha catches on to you and rips you apart!

At that, Thomas smirked and turned on his heels. He fully intended to get to Ann and finish what he’d started. She was his. His property. And he would get her back, whatever the cost.

After their late-night discussion, the sisters had agreed to hire a security detail. Amy had a good friend, James, who ran a respectable outfit and employed mostly Betas. James came to visit Anne at her workplace office. Her senses prickled immediately at the threat of another dominant Alpha so near. She’d had some misgivings about having a strange Alpha around her Omega and the new baby. But Amy had assured her that James was a trusted and known entity. Besides which, he was happily married to an Alpha male, had been for years, so a fairly safe bet. James stood before Anne, towering over her like a proverbial brick outhouse. His strong muscular arms, folded over his defined chest. 

Easy, Alpha! I mean you no harm.

I apologise. I’m sure Amy has explained the situation to you.

Yes, she’s told me quite a lot. I gather you have a new baby, congratulations. You must be over the moon!

Hmm. Yes. Look, if I’m being completely honest here, I feel rather nervous about having strangers around my little family at the moment. I’m sorry, but that’s just how it is.

James unfolded his arms, and took a step backwards. Anne noted this submissive gesture, and visibly relaxed some of the tension from her shoulders.

Miss Lister, Amy has told me what’s gone on in the past with this Ainsworth chap. He sounds like a complete bastard! We need to make sure that he doesn’t come within sight of Shibden, and that your family is protected at all times.

Please, call me Anne. And I can only apologise for being so uptight. I’ve hardly slept since Cate told me he was back. I know Ann, my Wife, is unsettled by the whole thing. I need your team to make sure that Ann and my boy have someone available and on hand 24 hours a day.

That won’t be a problem Anne. I have three very capable Betas in mind, who will absolutely ensure that your family are covered at all times. 

James then proceeded to show Anne full references, photographs and profiles of the three well-built and muscular Betas, along with some plans of how he intended to roster his staff and the types of patrol activities they would undertake. Anne agreed to start the detail that afternoon, signing the relevant paperwork to put the wheels in motion.

When Anne’s elegant black Mercedes swept towards Shibden, Ann looked up in surprise. She hadn’t been expecting her Wife back until much later in the evening. Realising Anne’s car had been followed by a similar silver vehicle, she quickly moved to disengage a now sleeping Jeremy from her bosom, and adjust her dress. Anne came in to the hall, and through to the lounge.

Ann, my darling. I’m sorry to come home unannounced, please don’t be alarmed. Everything’s okay. This is James.

James stepped in to view, and quickly introduced himself. Ann could sense that he was an Alpha, his bitter musky scent lingered in the air. But strangely, her Wife seemed to be at ease around him, and so she didn’t feel threatened by his presence, and him being so near their precious son.

I’ve engaged James’ company to provide a security detail. He has a staff of very capable Betas who will be looking after all of us around the clock.

Anne, is that really necessary? It all seems a bit extreme.

Anne sat down next to her love and the baby. As she took Ann’s hand in hers, she gently explained that Ainsworth had been back, sniffing around, and asking lots of questions. It would only be a matter of time before he sussed out where Ann lived, and her Alpha absolutely wanted to take whatever steps were necessary to ensure that he stayed the fuck away from all of them. James and his team would see to it that he never came within sight of the hall, and if they had to, they would forcibly remove him and have him detained and charged by the Police.

James looked on intently. He quietly watched the interaction between the couple, and could tell that the Alpha was absolutely besotted with her Omega. Their concern was now his concern, and he knew he needed to do everything within his power to keep the family safe from harm.

Ann looked up at him, as her eyes started to redden. Is all of this absolutely necessary? Yes, but please don’t worry Mrs Lister, my team will ensure your safety is paramount. I’ll have one of my best men out front within the hour for you. If there’s anything you need, at any time, you just say the word. My men will be within earshot at all times.

Darling, you know this is the right thing to do. Marian and I have our work, otherwise we’d be staying with you 24 hours a day. I hate having to leave you as it is. Please, allow me this peace of mind. James and his men will also be on duty when we’re all home too, so I’m really not expecting there to be any trouble here, now or in the future.

Ann capitulated with a sigh. James, true to his word, had one of his men on duty that afternoon. Following a brief introduction, the new guard had stationed himself just outside the front door. Unknown to Ann, a further two guards routinely patrolled the grounds and driveway. Anne had been quite explicit in her earlier instructions to James - no one even remotely resembling Ainsworth’s description was to be permitted access.


	3. Rodeo

The week passed without incident. After an initial reluctance to embrace this new intrusion, Ann quickly settled in to the security guards’ routine and rapidly became almost oblivious to the various muscular Betas that randomly appeared in the grounds around Shibden.

Marian and Cate set off for their long weekend in York. Marian had confided in Anne, and shown her the ring she’d bought for the proposal. A beautiful diamond, surrounded by the bluest sapphires either of them had ever seen. Anne was certain that Cate would be thrilled at Marian’s choice. Marian had been insistent that she’d call the weekend off, following the developments. However, Anne had assured her that the security detail would look after them all, and encouraged her to go and cement her future happiness with Cate.

Friday afternoon saw Marian and Cate with their bags neatly loaded in to the boot of Cate’s VW Golf. Marian gave Ann and Jeremy a kiss, then squeezed her sister tight. As they set off, Anne and her little brood stood hugging at the doorway, with Anne hoping that this might finally prove to be the turning point in Marian’s life. She’d been looking for happiness for so long, throughout all her failed relationships over all these years.

That night, and after Anne had checked in with the guards one last time, she lay in bed with her beautiful Wife. As Jeremy slept soundly in his Moses basket nearby, Anne kissed her Wife gently. As their gentle kisses grew more passionate, Anne pulled back. 

I’m sorry Ann. I don’t think I can. You need time to recover, and I can’t help myself…

Ann could feel Anne’s arousal gently nudging in to her side, against her gown. Knowing herself that she wasn’t ready for anything remotely resembling penetrative sex at that moment, she gently slipped her hand inside Anne’s pyjama bottoms.

I don’t see that there’s anything at all to stop me helping you out Anne. After all, you have a pretty impressive pistol in your pocket there.. And with that, Ann gently clasped her hand around Anne’s thick girth. Anne moaned softly at the sensation, her Alpha brain suddenly addled with hormones. She’d largely ignored this side of herself recently, with everything that had been going on. As Ann started to gently pump her hand up and down the shaft’s length, precum leaked from the tip. Gathering the moisture in her palm. Ann used it to lubricate Anne’s shaft, and before long the pace and the pressure of Ann’s delicate hand had picked up considerably. Anne, face reddened and panting, furrowed her brows in absolute concentration.

Ann. You need to stop. Otherwise I’ll come..

That’s the whole idea! Come for me, Anne. 

A few more pumps, and Anne’s cock twitched and spasmed in Ann’s hand. She felt the rush of hot seed shoot along Anne’s length in pulses, before it spattered out on to the insides of her pyjama bottoms. Anne apologised profusely, but Ann quickly shushed her in to silence, and reminded her that this wasn’t her first rodeo. Blushing, Anne laughed gently at the reminder of their very first tryst together, when her inexperience had won over her best efforts to delay ejaculation, and she’d prematurely come in Ann’s hand. After a quick trip to the bathroom to tidy up, and clean boxers for Anne, the couple settled down for the night. Jeremy slept on, blissfully oblivious to it all, tucked up with his little bear and wrapped in his crocheted blanket.


	4. Greetings from York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last chapter was short-but-sweet, here's a little Wednesday evening bonus. Enjoy!

Cate slid deeper under the bubbles, letting the warmth of the bath water envelop her full breasts. The tub was absolutely huge! In the bedroom, Marian busied herself pouring them both a flute of champagne, as she attempted to multi task and shuck her clothing at the same time. They’d arrived at the White Hart hotel in York in the late afternoon, to be welcomed to the news that Anne had called ahead and upgraded their room to a luxury suite. She’d also arranged for a bottle of champagne and a box of expensive chocolates to be left in the suite for them. A card propped up against the items simply said ‘with all our love, the Walker-Listers XXx’.

The happy couple barely had time for a quick kissing session, before changing for dinner just in time to visit the hotel’s restaurant that evening. The food proved to be exquisite. Marian hadn’t quite managed to pluck up the courage to pop the question just yet. She was inclined to wait to ask Cate in the morning, before they set off for their eagerly-awaited shopping spree around York’s famous Shambles. As she entered the palatial bathroom with two glasses of cham, Cate took in the view! Marian’s dark hair hung just past her shoulders, her pert breasts, slight frame and athletic physique gave her a more youthful appearance that belied her age. Cate noted with a gentle smile that her lover was already semi erect, she was certainly gifted in that department, Cate definitely had had no complaints!

They spent quite some time in the tub together, laughing and cuddling, sipping their drinks. Cate sat with her back to Marian, wrapped in her warm soapy hug. Marian simply couldn’t get enough of the soft embrace of her love, as she pressed her breasts to Cate’s back. She tried to ignore the growing pressure in her nether regions, as her now engorged shaft pressed between them. She was determined to make the evening last as long as possible, she wanted to make Cate come in all kinds of ways, before she allowed herself the pleasure of her own sweet release.

As they moved through to the bedroom, Marian wrapped Cate in a huge, fluffy towel. She instinctively wrapped her arms tightly around Cate, and promptly started to sob. Startled, Cate wriggled out of the towel, and took Marian’s face in both her hands.

What on earth is wrong? Are you not enjoying all of this?

Through her tears, and somewhat betrayed by her emotions, Marian tripped and stumbled over her words. Cate stood, transfixed, utterly in awe at the beautifully vulnerable Alpha in front of her. Ann had been right, both of the Listers were indeed cut from a very different cloth, not the usual Alpha brashness. She loved Marian’s softer side, and her gentle heart.

Cate. I was going to wait until tomorrow. But I think if I don’t say it now, I might just burst from it all. I love you, I’m in love with you. I have been from the moment I first met you.

Marian quickly dropped to one knee in front of Cate. 

Will you marry me?

Cate paused to take in the words. As she replayed them in her mind, she couldn’t quite believe everything she was hearing. What on earth had she done to deserve the love of such a beautiful soul? As she too started to sob, she quickly answered with a ‘yes’ and reached for Marian’s hand to pull her back on to her feet. They kissed, then entwined their arms around each other, held tightly together in an embrace that saw them sway gently together, as one.

I can’t believe you did that! I love you so much Marian. Yes, I’d love to be your wife, nothing in this world would make me happier!

Marian abruptly broke the embrace, and rushed quickly round to her side of the bed. Reaching in to her discarded trouser pocket, she pulled out a dark blue velvet ring box. Dropping to her knee once more, she opened the box and presented the contents to a very teary-eyed Cate. Both struggled to keep their emotions in check, as Marian gently slipped the diamond ring on to Cate’s finger.

Say you’ll be mine forever Cate. I want to grow old with you, I want to make love to you for the rest of my life. I want to share myself with you, and make beautiful babies with you. If you’ll have me?

Yes, my love. I can’t believe this is happening!

The lovers slipped in to the cool cotton sheets of the king-sized bed, ready to consummate their union. That night, Marian worshipped her Omega, showing her just how tender and gentle she could be. She never wanted the moment to end, and she deliberately held her own urges back until she was sure her mate was satisfied numerous times. Cate’s final orgasm triggered them both, with Marian’s release coiling tightly in her belly, before erupting from her with a roar. She immediately felt her hot seed spurt within the throbbing clutches of her lovers’ soft depths. Sated and breathless, the lovers drifted off in to unconsciousness, a tangle of sticky limbs and damp hair from their combined efforts.

The following morning, Marian awoke first. Her beautiful girl lay asleep on the pillow next to her, the crisp cotton duvet just below her exposed shoulder, revealing the soft creamy skin of her throat, chest and breasts. Marian knew she’d made an excellent choice, and she also knew how lucky she was that Cate felt the same way about her too. Yes, they’d dated for quite some time now, and yes, they’d also had plenty of sex during that time. But last night, they had made love. Marian’s Alpha instincts had almost pushed her past the point of no return with the emotions of it all, but she had managed to stop herself before she’d knotted Cate. They’d knotted before, but this was different. Marian’s instincts now cried out to knot, to mark and claim her mate. That would come, she could wait.

Later, and as they sat in the hotel restaurant enjoying a hearty breakfast and playing footsie under the table, Marian fired off a quick text message to Anne, to let her know the deed was now done. Within seconds, she received a ‘thumbs up’ emoji in return. She looked forward to the welcome greeting they would both receive when they returned to the hall. But until then, a spot of retail therapy was the order of the day, and the lure of the York shops beckoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm...


	5. Operation Big Dog

Intruder, gate 1.

Roger that. I’m on it.

Suspect detained. Target is in hand.

Move to containment phase. Alert Big Dog. Over.

Within the hour, James stood in front of Anne. He’d come to deliver the news that Ainsworth had appeared in his car, and tried to enter Shibden’s grounds. So evidently he now knew where Ann lived. They’d both known it was only a matter of time before he somehow figured it out, someone was bound to let slip and give him too much detail. Anne had been insistent that, should he be found trespassing, he was to be taken to the police station. No harm was to come of him; she didn’t need anything on her conscience that she couldn’t be proud of. But she did want him warned off, and out of circulation. Besides which, the Police took Omega brutality very seriously, and this guy had form. A few of his previous partners had come forward already, alleging assault. So the Police already took a very dim view of this cretin’s behaviour.

James and Anne spoke in low, hushed voices. The last thing Anne needed was a hysterical Wife. 

Ann, Darling. I’m just popping out with James for an hour. He has some new camera equipment out by the north wall that he wants to demonstrate to me. I’ll be back just after 2pm. Griggs is on the door today, you won’t have anything to worry about.

Ann seemed placated by this, she was distracted by a grizzly Jeremy, who seemed to be cutting his first tooth, and had been rather restless all the previous evening, keeping them both awake most of the night.

Anne quickly grabbed her overcoat and stepped out with James.

Down at the Police station, Anne came face to face with Thomas Ainsworth for the very first time. As she looked his thin, wiry frame up and down with disgust, he sniffed the air around them both. 

Aha! You’re the Alpha that’s fucking my woman!

Anne’s heckles immediately raised. What an arrogant, ignorant man! 

She’s my Wife. And I’ll thank you not to talk of her in such crude terms. You need to disappear. I never want to see you around here again, do you understand? Ann is no longer your property. She belongs to herself. She wants nothing to do with you. Leave now, or else she will press charges. And you WILL do jail time!

Oh, fuck off! You don’t frighten me. I’ve seen you, Lister. Call yourself an Alpha? You’ve been skulking around in the shadows all these years, hardly said a word to anyone. Don’t tell me you’ve finally found your cock?

Anne wasn’t responsible for what happened next. In fact, she instinctively stepped back out of the way, just as James’ punch came in. It caught Ainsworth’s smart mouth, and knocked him to the ground. The Policeman next to Ainsworth turned on his heels, and beckoned Anne Lister to follow him. She did so, leaving James in the room with one of the most evil men she thought she’d ever encountered.

Sometimes Ma’am, this seems to be the only way to get through a thick Alpha skull like his. Yes, you can prosecute. But trust me, he will be in your waking thoughts for years if you do, and you don’t want a worthless piece of shit like him taking up a moment more of your time.

Yes, but I don’t want him hurt. Two wrongs don’t make a right. I need to be able to live with myself. Plus, my Wife did love him at one point. I couldn’t look her in the eye if anything happened to him because I stood back and did nothing.

Miss Lister. I’m going to be very blunt now. This bastard will not stop. I’ve seen this sort of behaviour before. He will not stop until either he gets what he wants, or he makes sure that you can’t have it either. Mark my words on this. We get called out to domestic situations at least once a week around here, some of which end in death. I kid you not. So don’t underestimate this situation. You don’t need it, and we don’t need the further aggravation of waiting for him to inevitably offend again.

Now please, I urge you. Go home, switch off, and wait for James to come to you with his next update. Trust me on this. Your Wife and boy do not need to be around any of this nonsense, this is for the best.

Anne turned on her heels and left. She needed to get back to Shibden.


	6. The Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne, what have you done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back for another instalment, hope you enjoy.

As Anne entered the hall, she quietly spoke to Griggs. He followed her indoors, and they both went through to the lounge. Ann looked up, startled.

Anne, Griggs will keep a little eye on Jeremy for 5 minutes, while we chat. I need to speak with you.

Glancing at Jeremy fast asleep in his Moses basket, Ann quickly stood up and followed her Wife through to the dining room. 

I need to tell you something. Ainsworth was detained earlier, trying to reach the hall.

Ann’s legs physically buckled under her, and Anne quickly moved to pull out a dining table seat for her to rest on.

James’ men intercepted him before he could get through the gates. I’ve been to the Police station to speak with him.

Ann didn’t say a word. But her eyes were like saucers, looking up to Anne, and pleading with her to say more.

The thing is. He’s not going to just disappear quietly. He made that very clear. The arrogant bastard still thinks you’re his property, and that he can simply march in here and take you. Well, I won’t have it. You deserve to feel safe in your own home. 

Oh God. I knew it. I knew he wouldn’t leave me alone Anne! 

Shh. Don’t cry. I’m not telling you this to upset you. I’m telling you because I think you have a right to know. And there’s something else…

As she paused to gather her thoughts and think about the implications of what she was about to say next, her mind raced with the prospect that she might very well lose her love because of this.

The thing is. He said some pretty nasty things. He’s an utterly reprehensible bastard!

Oh Anne! What have you done?

I’ve not done anything Ann, trust me on that. Well, other than tell him in no uncertain terms that he needs to leave you the fuck alone. I’ve told him I never want to set eyes on him again. 

Will the Police press charges?

Well. Here’s the thing. Pressing charges would only detain him for a few hours. And if it went to court, this could take up years of our lives. Not to mention the harm it might do to our collective mental health. Ann, we have a child to consider in all of this too. And I cannot rest easy while I know he’s out there, marking time on my family.

So what do we do then? We can’t stay cooped up here with guards forever Anne.

I know, I know my love. The Police seemed somewhat sympathetic to the entire situation. You do know other Omegas have come forward about him, don’t you?

Ann didn’t know that. At the news, she started to sob uncontrollably. She reached out to Anne to hold her, yet Anne stayed put, determined to continue her tale of woe, and not entirely sure that Ann would still consider her deserving of a hug, once she knew what else had actually gone on.

There’s more to this Ann. And I can’t live with myself if I don’t tell you the truth. As I left, James was taking care of things. The Police have left him to it. I’m not sure how that will end. I know I said I didn’t want him hurt, even though I know how much he hurt you. And I know that ultimately I will need to live with myself, with whatever the outcome of all of this is. But know that I tried to reason with him Ann. I really did. He was obstinate and continued his threats. That’s when James hit him.

WHAT? Is he dead? Oh my God Anne. Tell me!

I honestly don’t know. I left them to it. I wanted no more to do with any of it. And don’t you see? That’s probably for the best. It’s impossible to reason with someone who seems so hell-bent on destruction. I tried Ann. Please know that I tried.

Ann sat in silence, head bowed. 

Speak to me Ann. Tell me what you’re thinking.

I think.. I think that I need some time to process things in my mind. I think you should leave, Anne. I’d go, but Jeremy’s things are all here. I can’t be around you just now. I need some time to think.

Anne audibly drew a sharp gasp. She’d suspected that her wife might take this news badly. But she’d never expected to be thrown out of her own home!  
Where other Alphas might have protested or enforced their dominance, Anne could not. She would never dream of doing any such thing to her beautiful wife. Ann had already suffered enough at the hands of Ainsworth. But this felt like a double blow. Choking back fat tears, Anne slowly turned on her heels and made her way back through to the lounge. As she passed Griggs, her head bowed, she quietly asked him to look after Ann for her.

Anne walked slowly down through the hallway towards the back door. All the time, hoping that Ann might relent and come running after her. But she didn’t. Anne lifted her car key from the hallway table, and stepped outside. As the tears flowed freely down her cheeks, she climbed in to her car and drove away from Shibden.


	7. Don't Rain on my Parade

Hi! We’re home. Hello? 

Marian and Cate had arrived back at the hall, to a scene of complete darkness. The security detail had stopped their car on the way in, but quickly waived them through when they spotted Marian in the passenger seat. Griggs came through the hall to meet them.

Ah, Miss Marian. Your sister left earlier this afternoon. Her Wife has gone upstairs with the little lad.

Thank you Griggs. 

Dropping the bags. Marian tentatively headed upstairs to see if Ann was okay. Cate went to put the kettle on. Meeting darkness, but noting that the Ann(e)s bedroom door was slightly open, Marian gently knocked and called for Ann. From within, a small voice told her to come in. Ann was sat up on the bed, silhouetted in the moonlight from the bedroom window, and holding her sleeping child.

Are you okay Ann? Is everything okay? What’s wrong?

Anne’s gone.

Oh, right. Where has she gone? When will she be back?

Anne’s gone. I asked her to leave.

What? And she went? Christ, Ann, what the hell is she thinking? Are you okay?

I asked her to leave, Marian. I can’t have her around me just now.

Slowly, Marian managed to extract the specifics of what had happened from Ann. Inwardly, she kicked herself for having gone to York. Dammit! So much for the star welcome she’d been expecting, she’d been desperate to tell her sister how the proposal had gone, and to see everyone’s faces when Cate showed off her engagement ring. Her mind ran at a thousand miles an hour, as she struggled to process what Ann was now telling her. Then suddenly one thought hit her.

Where’s Anne? Where did she go? Did she say where she was going?

Ann just shook her head, and looked down at Jeremy. The baby was the image of Anne, with his mop of dark brown hair and his large, deep chocolate brown eyes. Her heart hurt at the sight of Anne Lister’s child looking back at her, reminding her of how much she loved Anne, but also how utterly disappointed she felt at the way all of this had turned out. She wanted to switch off her feelings for Ainsworth once and for all, but just felt so confused over the whole damned thing!

Ann, do you want a cup of tea? Can I bring you anything?

Back in the kitchen a few moments later, Marian quickly relayed the story to Cate. They both ran through a list of places that they thought Anne might have gone, all the while as Marian tried in vain to reach Anne’s mobile number. But the calls all went straight to voicemail. Marian left a succession of varying messages for her sister, each one growing more and more desperate in its tone.

Anne? Anne, where are you? We’re home now. Call me when you get this message.

Anne! Call me when you get this.

Anne! Ann’s told me what happened. Look, call me so we can chat okay? Ann’s fine, Jeremy’s fine. But I need to know that you’re okay. Call me.

Anne! Please call me, you’re starting to scare me now.

Her bloody phone’s switched off, that’s what it is. Who does that? She’s got responsibilities now. She can’t just walk away and leave them to get on with it. Bloody idiot!

Cate gently pointed out that Ann had asked her Wife to leave. Evidently Anne had complied with her wishes and left. Right or wrong, she’d done what she’d been asked to do.

Bloody Ainsworth! If James hasn’t throttled him, I will! He’s caused so much upset and upheaval. And now this!

Marian called around all the places she thought Anne might be – her work colleagues, the local pub, their friends in the town. Nothing. As her anxiety started to peak, suddenly her phone rang. It was Charlotte.

Hi darling, hope you and Cate are both okay. Listen, I don’t want to worry you, but we’ve got a bit of a situation on our hands at the moment. Where are you right now, are you both still in York?

Marian quickly explained that they’d just come home to darkness, and one very upset sister-in-law.

Ah, right. Look, Anne’s here. She’s out the back with Amy. They’re having some sort of Alpha heart to heart. I daren’t go out there, the pheromones are putrid! I’ve never seen her like this Marian, she’s beside herself with woe. And I don’t think Amy’s gotten to the bottom of what’s actually happened. Is everything okay with Ann and the baby?

Marian explained that they’d had a bit of a disagreement. She omitted to mention what over. That way, if Ainsworth turned up floating in the canal, Charlotte wouldn’t have to lie about anything to anyone..

Keep her there Charlotte, I’m on my way.


	8. Angst!

Charlotte saw Marian pull up in Cate’s VW Golf. She quickly went out to meet her. She explained that Anne was round in the back garden. Amy hadn’t actually managed to get much out of her, save for some scant details that she’d left Ann at Shibden. As Marian rounded the side of the house, Amy spotted her coming and quietly slid away indoors. Anne looked up from where she was sitting, and slowly stood up to walk away.

Anne! Wait! Come back here this instant! Tell me what’s happened?

I can’t. I can’t bear to look you in the eye. 

What the hell are you thinking? 

She asked me to leave Marian! I was only trying to protect her. And now I’ve gone and ruined everything.

Hang on a minute Anne. You did what any self-respecting Alpha would have done. In fact, that bastard Ainsworth is lucky you didn’t just snap his neck months ago! You protected your mate and child. Besides which, from what Ann says, you haven’t actually done anything to him, have you?

No, technically not. But I set it up, don’t you see? Oh God Marian, I never thought it would all end like this! 

And at that, Anne retched and vomited on the lawn. Soothing her sister by rubbing her back, Marian waited for Anne to regain her composure. They’d been through so much together, they’d always been there for each other. Invariably though, it was usually Anne soothing Marian, with her grazed knees, wobbly teeth, a succession of broken hearts. But this was different. Marian knew just how much Anne had at stake here, and she could clearly see the profound effect all of this had on her sister.

Come back with me Anne. We need to take you home.

No Marian. Ann asked me to leave. She doesn’t want me there. I don’t blame her. I’ve let her down so badly.

Well at least go to her apartment in town then. Clean yourself up, and try to get some sleep. Things may be clearer in the morning, and I’m quite sure Ann will see sense and come round. She’s told me her head is all over the place at the moment, and she just needs some thinking time. She needs you Anne. Jeremy needs you. I’ll drop you off in town.

She tugged Anne’s arm, and slowly they both made their way back round to the driveway. Marian gave Charlotte a quick nod, as she watched through the lounge window, then they set off for town. Anne was very quiet for the entire journey, she sat looking out the window forlornly. Marian could tell her sister was hurting badly. Thankfully Marian still had the apartment key on her bunch, so quickly slipped it off the ring and handed it to Anne.

Go in, get settled and switch your bloody phone on. I’ve left you about a dozen messages. And Ann might be trying to reach you by now too. Don’t do anything stupid Anne, I’m trusting you. Don’t let me down. 

Anne never even glanced Marian’s way – she just got out of the car and went to the apartment door. She stepped inside, and didn’t even look back as she shut the door. Marian’s heart lurched at the sight of her broken sister walking away from her. She quickly started the car and drove off. A mile or so down the road, she pulled over and quickly fired a text to Cate, to let her know that Anne was okay, she’d be staying in town and to let Ann know. She was sure that Ann would want to know her mate was safe, even if they weren’t currently on talking terms.

Bloody Ainsworth! Anne mulled over the Policeman’s comments in her mind. He’d been right, that bastard had wormed his way in to her psyche, and was now tormenting her! Slowly, her melancholy gave way to anger. What was she thinking? She should have extinguished him, squashed him like a gnat! Any other Alpha wouldn’t have held back. She’d been too bloody soft.

The next minute, she was curled up on the floor in the apartment’s kitchen, knees pulled up to her chest, and sobbing her heart out. She couldn’t bear the thought of losing Ann and Jeremy. It seemed that everything good in her life had left her when she lost both parents, and now just at a point where she’d never felt happier, this had happened and she’d fallen from grace.

In the wee small hours of the next morning, a very stiff Anne Lister uncurled herself with a groan, and slowly tried to stand. Her joints were sore and stiff from the cold that had crept in to them as she’d lain on the floor for so long. Sleep must have overwhelmed her in the end, and she’d spent an uncomfortable few hours on the kitchen lino. As she made her way through to the bedroom and in to the en suite, she caught a sight of herself in the bathroom mirror. She looked like shit. Remembering why she was in this situation, her stomach knotted and she quickly sprinted to the toilet to vomit again. Empty, cold and drained, she dragged herself back to the bedroom and flopped unceremoniously on to the bed, still fully clothed.

She was still there, on her back and snoring very loudly, when Marian arrived the following morning.

Anne. Anne! Ugh! Get up! What the hell are you thinking? You stink! And you’ve not even changed your clothes. Is that puke in your hair? Oh, Anne!

Marian quickly went to make a pot of coffee, while Anne reluctantly showered and changed. She felt like she’d gone 10 rounds in a boxing ring, her usually lithe and athletic frame now feeling every bit of her 42 years, maybe even older. Truth be told, she felt like this entire episode had aged her overnight. But she did feel slightly better for the shower, and for the set of clean clothes and her toothbrush that Marian had thoughtfully brought her.

Ann helped me pack you a few things. She says she loves you, and has been driven out of her mind with emotions over all of this. She did love him Anne, even though he abused her. But she’s worked it through in her head, and wants you to come home with me. She needs you Anne. And Jeremy needs you too. He wouldn’t settle last night, the little tink led Ann a merry dance! He must be able to sense that something is going on. Let’s have our coffee, then I’ll drive you back over. Oh, and switch your bloody phone back on.

Dutifully, Anne fished in her coat pocket and pulled out her smartphone. As she switched it back on, it started to bleep and vibrate repeatedly. She could see that Marian had left her a number of messages and voicemails. And she noticed there was a text from Ann. Opening it, she quickly scanned the message. ‘Come home Anne. Xx’

Her raised spirits were quickly dashed though, when she saw that the next message was from James. Back to earth with a bump, her face fell as she read the text. ‘All sorted, no more issues. Call you tomorrow, J.’

Marian glanced across the breakfast bar. Everything okay Anne? 

Mmm. James seems to have taken care of the issue. But I don’t know what that actually means. This is becoming a nightmare Marian, and all I wanted to do was to make things right. I need to call him. I can’t rest until I know what happened to him.

Marian nodded in agreement, knowing that her sister wouldn’t be able to settle until she knew the truth of what had happened the day before. But if it was murder, would that make Marian an accessory after the fact? And would anyone come sniffing around looking for clues? Was there a paper trail? And would anyone put two and two together and realise why the Listers had suddenly beefed up their security? So many bloody questions!

Anne tentatively dialled James’ number. He answered her call within one ring, his polite, deep voice resonating loudly in the earpiece. As Anne hesitantly started the conversation, James must have sensed her anxiety, and stepped in to furnish the details of what had transpired after she’d left them to it.

Hello Anne. I was going to call you very shortly. Yes, just to update you, I doubt you’ll get any more trouble from Ainsworth. After you left, I hit him a few more times, and he passed out on me. Glass chin syndrome, but at least it saved me expending any more effort than I needed to. We’ve successfully seen him off the premises, suffice to say he’s being relocated fairly far afield. One of my staff is accompanying him on a flight as I speak. I have some friends down in Manila, who are going to take awfully good care of him. He won’t want for Alpha company, that I can assure you of. My friends are looking forward to adding him to their little happy band, they’re all awfully close! He won’t want for anything, they will look after him. And his passport will be shredded upon arrival, so he’s there for keeps!

Anne choked back a sob of relief at this news. Really? He’s gone for good? Tell me you’re not lying? Tell me you didn’t kill him?

No Anne, I didn’t. I could have, but truthfully that would just dig us all an even bigger hole that we’d never get out of, and we’d have to keep the secret for the rest of our lives. No, this way is better. Do you want me to tell you when he’s arrived and settled? Do you want a photo of his ugly mug once he gets there? Would that bring you some comfort?

No, I don’t think we will need that. Thank you James. Ann will want to know how all of this turned out, so I’ll relay the message onwards when I see her. I’ll let you know if she wants any more proof of what’s being said, but otherwise I think we draw the line under all of this and try to forget about him now. This has already caused a rift, I need to put things right.

James offered his assistance in any way that was needed, before ending the call. Marian could see the relief in her sister’s entire demeanour at the news. Quite honestly, she also felt relieved herself, the prospect of a very different outcome didn’t bear thinking about! The Listers had been through enough, without adding anything sinister to the mix. No, this seemed the best outcome for all concerned, quite frankly.


	9. Flaws and All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne returns, but will she be welcomed with open arms?

Marian drove Anne back to Shibden. As they approached the gate, two burly security guards stepped out in front of them, then waived them past. The sight of them was a comfort, and one that Anne would be reluctant to dispense with for now. She still couldn’t quite get her head around what James had told her, and her instincts were still screaming at her to protect her Omega.

As Anne entered the hall, Cate quietly stood up and left the room, leaving Ann sitting nursing Jeremy on the sofa. 

Anne relayed the story, picking nervously at the bottom of her jacket as she did so. Ann looked up and past Anne, catching Marian’s eye behind her. With a nod, Marian deftly stepped forwards and took Jeremy from Ann, and gently carried him off to the other room. Now alone, Anne visibly relaxed slightly, as she continued on with the details that James had shared with her that morning. When Anne asked if her Wife would want to see proof that Ainsworth had in fact arrived at his destination, Ann simply shook her head.

No. I don’t think I do. Just knowing that he’s now out of our lives for good is enough. James is a good man, and I trust him. You trust him. I have no reason to doubt him. I’m SO over Thomas Ainsworth and the trouble he’s caused. Frankly, he isn’t worth a moment more of our time.

At that, Ann stood. She approached her Wife, and gently reached for her hand. Anne took it gladly. As their eyes met, she realised just how much she’d missed this beautiful woman, and just how close she’d come to throwing the whole thing away. Ann instinctively leaned forwards, and their lips met in a soft kiss. In that moment, Anne’s troubles melted away, the relief was palpable.

Out in the hall, Marian and Cate watched on intently. As Jeremy gurgled gently in Marian’s arms, she too felt relieved that her sister and her Wife seemed to be back on better terms. Cate took in the view, the sight of Marian with a baby in her arms made her heart flutter and her mind raced to broody thoughts. Marian seemed a natural, and Jeremy clearly loved his Auntie very much.

Shall we offer to look after Jeremy in our room for a few hours? That way, your sister can have some quality time alone with Ann. I think they both need it. We can take the Moses basket with us, and Ann can come find us when she’s ready to feed him again. Just a thought.

Noticing a break in the reunion, Marian quickly interjected with the question. It didn’t take long before Jeremy’s Aunties were back in their own room, cooing over the sight of him snuggled in to his crocheted blanket, clutching his teddy bear and making all sorts of adorable little noises. They sat on their bed, hugging each other tightly, completely transfixed by the little lad.

Later that evening, just before the clock struck midnight, Ann appeared to take Jeremy back. Marian helped carry the basket through to the Anne(s) bedroom. Her sister was still awake, and waiting by the bed as they entered the room. As she thanked Marian and kissed her on the forehead, Marian caught sight of her recently refreshed mating mark, evidently given as the couple had made the most of their rare alone time together to reconnect. Marian bid them both goodnight, and returned to Cate.

You do want kids Cate, don’t you? 

Yes darling, you already know I want bunches of kids!

Superb! I can’t wait! Shall we set a date for the wedding? I’m thinking sooner rather than later. Oh, and can we hold it here at Shibden? And let’s invite Mary and all our friends. What about an outside caterer? And should we hire a live band?.....

Cate gently reached across, and brought her finger to Marian’s lips, silencing her.

Less talk, Alpha. I need you…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this latest instalment. I have episode 5 written - it's absolutely filthy! Any interest?


End file.
